


좁은 방

by juanicillin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/pseuds/juanicillin
Summary: 예전에 쓴 짧은 글. 저퀄리티 주의





	좁은 방

**Author's Note:**

> 예전에 쓴 짧은 글. 저퀄리티 주의

몸을 웅크리고 새우잠을 자던 맥코이가 눈을 떴다. 몸을 일으켜 앉아 하품을 하고 팔을 뻗어 기지개를 켰다. 낮은 천장이 손에 닿았다. 맥코이는 흘끗 눈을 들어 천장을 바라보았다. 앉은키보다 조금 높은 천장이 오늘따라 더욱 가깝게 느껴졌다. 맥코이는 몸을 숙여 좁은 통로를 기어 나갔다. 손등으로 대충 눈가를 문지르며 통로를 나서자 겨우 몸을 펼 수 있을만한 공간이 나왔다. 맥코이는 몸을 쭉 펴고 기지개를 켰다. 허리에서 우드득 소리가 났다. 밤 새 웅크리고 잔 덕에 온몸이 쑤셨다. 이런 가벼운 통증도 이제는 일상이 되었다. 가볍게 스트레칭을 하며 고개를 돌리자 스팍의 뒷모습이 보였다. 스팍은 상의를 탈의한 채 허리를 숙여 전기로 작동하는 작은 인덕션 위에 주전자를 올리고 있었다. 스팍은 항상 먼저 일어나 가장 먼저 물을 끓였다. 맥코이가 얼음장처럼 차가운 물에 세수하지 않도록 하려는 스팍의 배려였다. 맥코이는 미소지으며 스팍에게 다가가 뒤에서 그를 끌어안았다. 가만 스팍의 등에 머리를 기대고 스팍의 허리께에서 전해지는 심장의 박동을 즐겼다. 오늘도 그들은 살아 있었다.

"잘잤나, 스팍?" 

"저는 충분히 숙면을 취했습니다. 안녕히 주무셨습니까, 닥터?"

"나도 잘 잤어."

가볍게 아침 인사를 나누며 스팍이 빙글 몸을 돌려 맥코이를 마주 보았다. 여전히 맥코이의 양 팔 안에 갇힌 채로 손을 들어 맥코이의 눈가에 붙은 눈꼽을 떼주고는 한쪽으로 눌려 엉망이 된 맥코이의 밤갈색 머리를 정리해 주었다. 기분이 좋아진 맥코이는 스팍의 가슴에 뺨을 대고 그르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. 만족스럽다는 나름의 신호였다. 스팍이 맥코이의 뒷머리를 가볍게 쓸어 주었다.

 

아침식사는 간단했다. 평소처럼 끓인 물의 반은 찬 물과 섞어 세면용으로 사용하고 남은 반으로 스프를 끓였다. 두 사람이 먹기에 넉넉한 양은 아니었지만 두 사람은 이미 나누는데 익숙해져 있었다. 맥코이는 단 한 덩이 뿐인 빵을 둘로 나눠 조금 더 큰 쪽을 스팍에게 건넸다. 두 사람은 말 없이 식사했다. 식사시간은 언제나 조용했다. 최대한 많은 에너지를 얻어내려는 듯 묵묵히 그들에게 주어진 식량을 소비했다. 먹으면서도 두 사람은 남은 식량을 의식하지 않으려 애썼다. 계산에 따르면 '그 날'까지 남은 식량은 충분했으나 그래도 '그 날'을 맞이하지 않을 희박한 확률에 대비하기 위함이었다. 맥코이는 마지막 남은 한 입 크기의 빵을 스프에 듬뿍 적셔 스팍의 입에 넣어주었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 식욕이 점점 줄어들고 있음을 알았다. 그 점을 지적하려 했으나 으레 그렇듯이 맥코이는 스팍의 말을 들은척도 하지 않았다. 스팍은 못들은 척 고개를 돌리는 맥코이를 보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 그들에게 주어진 협소한 공간 속의 맥코이는 엔터프라이즈호에 있었을 때 보다 더 작고 왜소해 보였다. 스팍은 그들이 엔터프라이즈호에 있던 때를, 그리고 지상으로 복귀했던 때를 기억했다. 

 

엔터프라이즈호가 5년의 미션을 마치고 돌아온 날이 까마득한 옛날 일 처럼 기억됐다. 그 때의 맥코이는 지금만큼 다정하지는 않았으나 더 강인했고 단단한 사람이었다. 환경이 맥코이를 변하게 했다. 21세기 말 건조된 6인승의 작은 우주선에서 먹고 자고 생활하기를 9개월, 맥코이는 신체적으로도, 정신적으로도 점점 더 약해져 가고 있었다. 그리고 스팍은 그 자신 역시 맥코이처럼, 변해가고 있다는 사실을 알았다. 새장에 갇힌 한 쌍의 새 처럼 둘은 함께 자유를 잃고 함께 마모되어 가고 있었다. 하지만 이럴 날도 머지 않았다. 스팍은 우주선의 둥근 창을 내다보았다. 이글거리는 별이 저만치 멀리서 그들의 항로를 비추고 있었다. 스팍은 더 이상 생각하지 않으려 하며 재빨리 남은 스프를 비우고 자리를 정리했다.

 

비좁은 우주선 안 두 사람이 할 수 있는 것은 거의 없었다. 우주선 안에 존재하는 대부분의 것은 고장나 있었고 그것들을 수리하려는 시도는 빈번했지만 성공한 적은 한 번도 없었다. 애초에 아무런 도구나 비품도 없이 그것들을 수리하기란 불가능한 일이었다. 그들이 하는 일은 그저 자동으로 설정된 항로를 따라 떠내려가는 것 뿐이었다. 스팍과 맥코이는 대화를 나누는 것을 느리게 흘러가는 그들의 시간을 소비하는 방법으로 택했다. 그들은 매일 이야기를 나누었다. 처음에는 표면적인 것에만 맴돌던 그들의 대화는 이야깃거리가 떨어지지 않게 하는데 필사적이 되어버린 탓에 마음 속 아주 깊은곳에 숨기던 비밀까지도 전부 공유할 정도로 깊어졌다. 더 많은 대화를 나눌수록 그들의 생각과 철학, 그리고 추억들이 한 데 섞여갔다. 이제 스팍은 자신이 생각하는것, 기억하는것이 자신의 것인지 혹은 맥코이의 것인지조차 구분하기 힘들어졌다. 그렇게 하나가 되어가며 그들은 서로를 누구보다 더 잘 알고 이해하게 되었다. 때때로 그들은 좁디 좁은 공간 속에서 사랑을 나누기도 했다. 팔이나 다리를 벽에 부딪히거나 머리를 천장에 박기 일쑤였지만 서로의 체온을 나누는 시간은 그 어느때보다 소중했다. 정사를 마치고 작은 담요를 함께 나눠 덮은 채 웅크리고 있노라면 그들에게 남은 것은 서로뿐이라는 사실이 더욱 절절하게 느껴졌다. 

 

스프를 담았던 그릇을 정리한 후 스팍은 맥코이를 찾았다. 맥코이는 고장나 반응하지 않는 계기판 앞에 책상다리를 하고 앉아 전면창을 내다보고 있었다 .스팍은 가만히 그에게 다가가 그의 옆에 앉았다. 붉게 이글거리는 별은 어제보다 더 가까이서 붉은 화염을 토하며 그들에게 손짓하고 있었다. 맥코이는 팔을 뻗어 스팍의 손 위에 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. 스팍이 고개를 돌려 맥코이를 바라보았다. 스팍을 보고 있는 맥코이의 눈시울이 붉었다. 스팍은 고개를 숙여 맥코이의 이마에 자신의 이마를 맞댔다. 두 사람의 감정이 일시적으로 연결되어 섞였다. 다가올 날에 대한 두려움이 생생했다. 죽음에 대한 공포는 이 작은 우주선을 지배하는 가장 큰 감정이었다 .스팍이 양 손으로 맥코이의 뺨을 부드럽게 감싸쥐었다. [마지막 순간까지, 저는 당신과 함께입니다.] 

이미 입밖으로도 수십번을 반복하며 꺼냈던 말을 맥코이의 머리속으로 직접 생각을 전달했다. 휘몰아치던 맥코이의 감정이 점차 가라앉기 시작했다. 

"고마워, 스팍."

스팍이 정신적 접촉을 끊고 맥코이를 바라보자 맥코이가 답했다. 그는 조금은 진정된 듯 조심스레 입꼬리를 올려 스팍에게 미소를 지어보였다. 스팍과 맥코이는 나란히 앉았다. 두 사람은 서로의 손을 꼭 쥐고 조금씩 가까워 지는 별을, 곧 그들을 집어삼킬 붉은 별을 바라보았다.


End file.
